


You're Different

by Remember_THAT_T1m3



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: 17 year olds, Alternate Universe - High School, Love Story, M/M, Popular Connor, Prodigy Jude, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_THAT_T1m3/pseuds/Remember_THAT_T1m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has been taking guys out for the same date every Saturday, and breaking their hearts every Monday after. But what happens when he finally shows up to his music lesson on time and meets a talented pianist named Jude? Will Connor just repeat his usual playboy ways? Or will he finally let true love in? </p><p>From the beach to the rugby pitch to the Town Hall watch Connor and Jude fall in love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first time writing so if it sucks I do apologise. I'm all ears for any constructive criticism, words of wisdom, pointers, tips etc. Anything to improve my writing. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 1 

 

Every Monday plays the same for Connor Stevens. He follows four simple tasks that get him out of bed in the morning and back in bed at night without any hassel:

School in the morning.  
Tell date from Saturday that it won’t work out.  
Music lesson.  
Home. 

His schedule has been like this since he was 16 and almost a year and a half later, each task has been perfected down to the letter. The only change is the name and address of the guy he took out on the Saturday before hand. 

Today, the guy goes by the name of George and the address is somewhere 10 minutes away from Connor's school, Sarson’s High. 

“Connor!” The tall, muscular blonde instantly beams as he opens his front door, all set to do some sort of exercise in black sports shorts and a tank top. 

“Hi G, sorry if I’ve caught you at a bad time bu-“ Connor was quickly interrupted by a loud bark coming from inside the house. A dog no doubt.

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s just excited to join me on my run.” 

Connor gives George a quick smile, keen to get the conversation over and done with.

“Right, well, as I was saying, I had a really good time on Saturday but I just don’t think that we are going to work out” This statement comes out quite matter-of-factly along with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

The blonde merely nods his head in agreement and lets out a small laugh.

“I kinda expected this with your track record, but you can’t blame a guy for hoping he could change the mighty Connor Stevens” George gestures up and down at Connor's body.

“That’s me baby!” Connor gives him a quick wink before turning to leave. “Enjoy your run”

Normally the visits would last a bit longer than that as guys try to convince him that they are “the one”. This usually means inviting him up to their room to give him a reminder of what fun they had on their date. Of course, being a 17 year old boy, Connor has no problem with this even if it does mean being a few (okay… 20) minutes late to his music lesson. 

The thing with Connor Stevens is that he knows what he’s got and he flaunts it. Since getting braces off when he was 12, earning himself a place on the schools’ rugby and baseball teams, and getting a decent hair cut to to tame his sandy blonde hair, the interest in Connor has doubled. He has now grown into his looks and gained a muscular physique which he shows off through figure hugging tee’s and black skinny jeans. His charming persona is what keeps people wrapped around his finger, whether it be his teachers, his friends or his entertainment for the weekend. But don’t assume that he is all looks and no brain, that would be too easy. In fact, he sits quite comfortable at the top of every class with no one trying to pull him down. Thats what makes life so easy for the mighty Connor Stevens. Well, that’s that’s what he tells himself anyway.

 

**

For someone who is normally late to his music lesson, Connor was rather chuffed when he rang the doorbell of number 12 Dreamland Road at 4:45pm, exactly 15 minutes before his lesson is supposed to start. 

“Do my eyes deceive me?” A plump lady in floral maxi dress looked honestly shocked as she opened her front door to a grinning 17 year old.

“SURPRISE!” the boy replies with his fingers out stretched, imitating the classic jazz hands movement.

“Yes, well, it is that.” The lady says, with quite a concerned look on her face. “I’m worried to ask why you are early but I have a student at the moment so if you just want to come and sit in with me, we should be finishing up in a minute.” The lady turns around and heads down the corridor before taking a left into the first room of the house. 

“Thanks Mrs P!” Connor grins before shutting the front door and following the direction of his teacher. 

“I never knew you had a student before me!” Connor's states before turning his head and meeting the most gorgeous brown eyes he has ever seen. 

“That because you are always late, doesn’t take a genius to work that out” Mrs P states.

For the first time Connor is speechless. His eyes remain fixated on the brunette in front of him.

“Hey, I’m Jude!” The brunette says with a small grin and a nervous wave.

This moment would have fine if Connor replied like a normal human being and introduced himself or at least said hi back. But his body has decided to stop working, leaving him frozen by the door and unable to speak. Instead, he simply nods before the boy turns around and starts to play the piano.

Now, before we go any further, you have to realise that Connor is pretty good at the piano himself. It is the instrument he has been learning to play since he was six. Yet, however good he thought himself to be, Jude was 10 times better. Each note flowed to the next using crescendoes and diminuendos to give the piece depth and emotion. The contrast between soft high notes to loud low notes took an effect on Connor as he made his way over to the piano and sat down next to Jude. All he could do was stare at Jude’s hands as each fingertip floated across the keys, like clouds across the sky. 

It took him a while to realise that Jude had stopped playing and was only brought back to reality when he let out a small cough to get his attention. The cough caused him to jump and snap his head quickly back up and his eyes locked onto his.

“That was beautiful” His voice came out soft and quiet, almost like a whisper.

Jude blushed at his comment before adding a quick thank you and turning his head to Mrs P.

“He’s right, that was beautiful” Mrs P smiled “And well timed because it seems that it is your turn in the hot seat Mr Stevens” 

Jude quickly grabbed his book and stood up, revealing his tall slender figure. 

“Oh yes, of course. Thanks Mrs P! and it was nice to finally meet you… “

“Connor” he replies with a smile.

Jude nods in his direction and then makes his way out the door. Connor waits until he hears the front door close before turning to his piano teacher.

“He’s incredible” 

“ I guess you being early will become a regular thing then, ey?” Mrs P gives Connor a knowing nod and he lets out a laugh in return.

His teacher might just be right about that. Jude seems a little different to the rest.


	2. They Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Jude ever stop having this effect on Connor?

Chapter 2

It has been three days since Connor last saw Jude, which means it has been three days since he made a complete fool of himself. Who knew that a pair of beautiful brown eyes could render someone speechless so easily. 

Connor can actually feel his palms dripping with sweat as he reaches his arm out to ring the doorbell of Mrs P’s front door. Even his heart beats a little faster as he hears his teachers footsteps get louder and louder before the door is pulled open and the smell of freshly baked cookies wraps around him like a warm hug.

“Twice in one week, Mr Stevens! This has to be some kind of record.” Mrs P cocks her hip and gives Connor a knowing look before gesturing for him to come in.

“What can I say? It’s the new me!” Connor shrugs as he walks past his teacher and heads towards the music room where he can hear Jude playing his own rendition of Another Love by Tom Odell. 

Determined to talk to the boy that makes him unbelievably nervous, Connor decided to join. He takes a seat next to Jude, who gives Connor and quick smile but continues playing the piano. Connor gives a wink in return before placing his hands over the keys and starts playing a counter melody. Surprisingly, it sounds rather good. 

The lesson continues in the same manner: Jude will float from one song to the next and Connor will adjust his melody accordingly. It isn’t until their teacher interrupts them with a slight cough that they realise just how long they have been playing for.

“It seems time does fly when you’re having fun” Mrs P nods towards the clock on the wall which reveals that they have not only gone over into Connors lesson but have, in fact, finished it. 

Connor and Jude turn their heads to one another an start to laugh.

“I’m so sorry!” Jude cackles.

“That’s alright!” Connor replies before turning to Mrs P “Well we better be going then” 

The two boys follow each other out the door and make their way down the road.

“Dude, that was so fun” Jude states, still a little giddy after laughing so hard.

“Only because you are so good at the piano” Connor can see Jude start to blush and turn his head. “Seriously, how many songs do you know?”

“Well I just sing them in my head and then play” Jude shrugs like it’s the easiest thing in the word.

“Ahh you’re a prodigy!” Connor grins.

Jude doesn’t reply, but lets out a small laugh instead.

“So, when did you start?” Connor asks, keen to know more about Jude.

“When I was six. My brother taught me and then my mums decided to get me a proper teacher. Enter Mrs P. I’ve been playing ever since and I love it.” Jude replies. “You?”

“ Started when I was six as well. Yeah, my mum got me into it which really pissed my dad off because he always wanted me to go down the sports route. They never really agreed on how to raise me” Connor dropped his head down and stared at his feet.

“I don’t think many parents do!” said Jude

Connor smiled.

“So this is me” Jude stops and nods towards a large house with a pathway that seems never ending. “Will I see you on Monday? It’s Mcfly week?”

Connor can’t help but feel saddened at the thought of waiting four days until he sees Jude again. He also wonders which house he will be going to for his usual break up talk.

“Yep, definitely!” Connor replies with a huge smile and starts to walk away before stopping in his tracks.

“Hey Jude?” Jude quickly turns his head at the sound of his name, his big brown eyes gleaming in Connor’s direction. “Can I get your number?”

“Sure!”

*** 

Friday seemed to drag on for Connor. Each second that passed seemed to have a secret agenda against Connor to move as slowly as possible to the next, making each hour last, what felt like, days. None of which made Monday come any quicker. 

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day, meaning Connor had approximately 10 minutes until he had to be on the field for rugby practise.

“Yo dude!” Connor turned to see his best mate Benjy heading towards him. “Found your latest date for Saturday yet?”

Connor laughed. His reputation was a well known topic at school, with many wondering how he had the energy to take out someone new every weekend

“No, sadly not” Connor joked, looking up at his best mate.

Benjy often found humour in Connor’s constant dating, but could see why so many guys fell into the trap. Connor was hot, there is no denying. Benjy wasn’t too bad looking himself. He was quite a lanky lad with jet black hair and slight muscle definition. Pretty much the opposite of Connor. But if you put him on a field and give him a rugby ball then he will run like hell and no one will catch him. The secret weapon of the team. 

“You are lucky that your best mate is the perfect wingman because I am having a party tonight and have invited many fit boys all excited to meet the mighty Connor Stevens” Benjy slung his arm over Connor’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “And who knows..maybe you will find “the one”.”

Connor laughs and pushes Benjy away.

“Not a chance mate. You know me, I like to keep it free, keep it fun. No strings! Plus watching you and Daria together is enough to put me off relationships for life” Connor turns to Benjy who widens his eyes in mock shock.

“Rude! But I’m in love so I’m just gonna let what you said slide.”

The number one rule for Connor is to never do relationships! Long term relationships never work and he learnt that from the best. So he likes to keep it casual, meaning that tonight sounds like the perfect time to pick his weekend fling.

***

After practise Connor pulls out his phone and starts composing a text to his newest contact he named Prodigy.

Connor: Hey Prodigy, hope you’re not practising too hard!

A reply came almost instantly.

Prodigy (Jude): Someone’s got to keep you on your toes!

Connor: And that’s you is it?

Prodigy: Maybe! 

Connor: Is that a challenge?

Prodigy: You will have to wait and see on Monday when I kick your ass with the best Mcfly medley ever!!!  
Connor: Fighting talk, I like it.

Prodigy: ;)

Connor couldn’t help but smile before putting his phone away and walking home, thinking only of Jude.

***

Four shots and three and a half beers into Benjy’s party Connor finds himself in a full make out session in the middle of the kitchen with a guy either named Daniel or Peter. However, the moment is quickly ruined when some idiot runs right into them causing Connor to bang his head against the guy whose name he can’t quite remember. 

“Shit! Sorry man!” 

“Dude what the fu-“ Connor lifts his head only to see the brown eyed boy he had been thinking about all day. 

“Jude?”

“Connor?”

The guy Connor was making out with mutters something about getting ice before leaving the two boys alone in the kitchen with their eyes fixated on each other.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asks, with his head still throbbing from the hit.

“My..umm.. sorry, my mate, Taylor, is friends with Daria, Benjy’s girlfriend and she invited me to tag along. But it’s not really my scene, hence running to hide out in the kitchen” Jude explains but Connor still can’t quite believe he is here.

“Right! Benjy’s my best mate” Connor tells Jude even though he never asked.

“Ahh cool! Look, I’m really sorry for barging into you and your boyfriend like that. Can you tell him I said sorry? ” Jude gives a quick nod before turning on his heel and making his way out of the kitchen.

Seriously Connor, why does this keep happening? You take one look into those dreamy brown eyes and your body freezes. You couldn’t even explain that you don’t have a boyfriend. IDIOT! Oh great, that Daniel/Peter guy is back.

“So Connor, is this the part where you ask me out on a date for Saturday? Or do I need to get in line?” The guys asks, looking rather hopeful considering he just got hit in the head.

“Umm.. no sorry mate, I already have a date” Connor lied. This kind of proposition has become quite a regular occurrence for Connor. After getting a reputation for one nighters all he has to do is sit back and let the boys come to him. 

Connor gives the boy a nod before heading towards the door and walking home, thinking, again, only of Jude.

***  
“Evening son” Connors dad greets him by the door. “I expected you to be busy with your next date for the weekend”

“Sorry to disappoint you!” Connor rolls his eyes at his father and walks towards the stairs.

“Hey, any news on the baseball scholarship? Or even the rugby? I heard the letter are being sent out this week!” His father beams at him, excited for his son to pursue sports.follow in his footsteps.

“No! I’m going to bed” Connor replies quite bluntly. 

When he gets to his room he doesn’t bother getting washed or even changing his clothes. Instead, he jusy lies face down on his bed and closes his eyes. Suddenly he hears his phone go off in his pocket. It’s a text.

Prodigy: Hey, I saw you leave early. How’s the head?

Connor couldn't help but grin as he started typing out a reply. It wasn't until half past four that Connor put his phone down and went to sleep.


	3. They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude finds out about Connors dating history and Connor thinks it's only exams.

Chapter 3

This Monday, Connor was making no excuses. He was going to do it. He was going to ask out Jude. Quick and painless, like ripping off a plaster. Well, that was only if Jude said yes. If Jude said no then it would be a long, painful encounter for the both of them. 

They were both leaving Mrs P’s house after their piano lesson where Jude had kicked Connor’s ass in a Mcfly medley as promised. Man was this guy good at the piano. 

“Seriously, if you keep showing me up in these lessons, I’m gonna have to take some serious action!” Connor joked as they made their way down the road.

“What like practise?” Jude retorted.

“Woah, low blow man, I practise plenty”

“Ahh you’re right. I’m sorry that was pretty harsh”

“Hmm” Connor looked at his shoes. “Hey..do you want to go out with me sometime?”

The sheer silence that followed was excruciating. It lasted for only a few second but jeez did it feel like hours!

“Yeah, sure.” Jude grinned

The feeling of relief washed through Connor’s body. See, quick and painless!

“Okay, well how about Saturday at 5pm?” Connor asks, trying to act as cool as possible.

“Perfect” Jude smiles. Connor always gets lost in that smile. That smile could end wars. And those eyes! Man, those eyes practically melt the soul.Don’t even get Connor started on those eyebrows…

“Connor…?”

Connor shakes his head, realising that he hasn’t said anything in a while but has been staring at Jude like he is free food. 

“Oh sorry, well I guess I will see you on Thursday at Mrs P’s”

“Yep! And then on Saturday. You sure you’re not getting bored of me Mr Stevens?” Jude joked.

“Not a chance,Prodigy!” Connor gives Jude a sexy wink before turning to walk away. “See you on Saturday!”  
***

Jude’s POV

Jude can’t quite place how he fell for Connor Stevens. Was it his unique charm? The way he could hardly speak when they first met? That cheeky wink that makes him melt? His body that calls for Jude under those tight tees? Or the fact that they get on and have things in common? That Connor makes him laugh with his cliché texts and makes him blush every time he calls him Prodigy? Or could it be the piano that has put them under some sort of spell? Lets be honest, it’s everything. Everything about Connor makes Jude weak at the knees. Which is why Jude is extremely nervous about Saturday.

You see, Jude has dated before and he’s been hurt before. Not in the heartbreaking sense where Jude is left broken and in the need of fixing. No, Jude has been hurt because he has dated guys that turn out to be dicks! (Excuse the language, but it’s true.) So, determined to get it right this time, Jude is going to talk to the only reliable source he knows.

“Taylor! Wait up!” 

“Jude I will wait for you while you text that mysterious boy!” Taylor replies and continues to walk down the school hallway.

“He is not mysterious” Jude states, finally having caught up with Taylor. “And he is actually the person I want to talk to you about!”

Taylor stops in her tracks and raises her eyebrow at Jude. 

“Well in that case, do go on!” 

Jude starts to walk in front of Taylor, biting his bottom lip.

“His name is Connor Stevens and-“ Jude is quickly interrupted by Taylor’s booming voice.

“CONNOR STEVENS????”

“Keep it down Taylor!” Jude covers her mouth as students start to turn their heads towards the sudden change in volume.

They quickly walk to the nearest bench and sit down.

“So you mean to tell me that you are texting the Mighty Connor Stevens from Sarson’s High? Anchor Beaches rival school?” 

Jude starts to blush and tilts his head so his eyes have prime view of his green shoes.

“Yep!”

“No”

Jude looks up in confusion. “Taylor I just said yes”

Taylor starts to furrow her eyebrows.

“Okay but please don’t tell me he asked you out and you said yes” Taylor puts her hands together and stares right into Jude’s eyes.

“Yeah, why? Is that a bad thing?” Jude replies, still wearing a confused look on his face.

Taylor takes a deep breath before explaining why dating Connor is a bad move for anyone to make.

“Connor Stevens, or the Mighty Connor Stevens as many call him, is a slut. A charming slut I grant you. But still a slut. He has this weird schedule where every Saturday he will go out on a date with a different guy, make out with them, maybe sleep with them if he has the time, and then break up with them the Monday after.” Jude’s face begins to fall. “But he is such a gentlemen about it. After the date he will walk you home and when he breaks up with you, he will show up to your house, in person, and tell you its over. However, nobody hates him for it, in fact they expect it. Many guys only go out with him for a quick shag at the weekend with no strings attached”

“You can’t be serious, Taylor, that’s ridiculous, and tiring, and expensive. How can he afford to do that every week?” Jude asks, certain that this is some kind of a Joke.

“Yeah you would think that Connor would run out of energy considering he has baseball and rugby to concentrate on. But no. That guy is fit, he has so much energy that I don’t think he ever stops.” 

Jude can not believe what he is hearing. Is he just another date for Connor?

“So he finds a new guy every week?”

Taylor nods her head. “Yep! Different guy, same date.”

“Same date? What does that mean?” Jude has never been more confused and sad in his life.

“He takes each guy on the same date. Makes it easier and cheaper I guess. From what I’ve heard it’s actually quite a good date, its just sad that it’s the same for them all so none of the guys feels special.” Taylor takes a pause to sympathise with all the guys that just become one in Connors eyes. “The date starts with a walk along the beach, talking about anything that comes to mind, and the Connor will take them out for a meal, normally to Pizza Express. After this they go back to Connor’s house where he will make dessert, normally pancakes, before ending the night with a kiss or sex. Obviously Connor will only sleep with them if they are of age, and then he will walk them home. This is probably so he knows where to go after school on Monday to end their weekend fling.” Taylor looks towards Jude who has gone back to looking at his feet. “And that, my friend, is why I don’t want you to go out with Connor Stevens on Saturday” Taylor gently pushes Jude on the shoulder to get him to look up.

Jude starts to feel quite used, even though nothing has happened between them. Why does he always pick the bad guys? 

“Yeah, thanks Taylor.” Jude starts to stand up. “Listen I have to go, but thanks for the heads up.” Jude gives her a quick nod before heading to his last lesson of the day. 

***  
As Jude makes his way home, still upset about the whole Connor situation, he hears his phone go off in his pocket.

Connor: Prodigy…… I wanted to warn you that I have been practising my Mcfly songs and I am ready for round two on Thursday!

Jude reads this over and over. The Connor Jude knows is not the type to love and leave someone. The Connor Jude knows is the type to send silly messages about beating him in a piano off. But as much as Jude tries, he can’t get Taylor's words out of his head. So instead of replying, he simply puts his phone back in his pocket and tries to finish his journey without thinking of Connor. 

 

***

Connor’s POV

It has been two days and Jude has not replied to one of Connor’s messages. At first he thought that maybe his phone had died or he just had bad connection but when the first day rolled over into the second Connor knew that something was up. Even their piano lesson was awkward. Jude didn’t look Connor in the eye and only mumbled his responses when Connor tried to make small talk. It wasn’t until he end of the lesson that Connor was able to have a proper conversation with him.

“Is it just me or have you been avoiding me?” Connor jokes, trying to ease the tension

“How can I be avoiding you, I haven’t seen you since Monday” Jude states, not daring to look Connor in the eye.

“True, but you haven’t been replying to my text and you spend the whole lesson ignoring me” Jude still doesn’t look Connor in the eye. “Jude, stop.”

Connor pulls Jude's arm to get him to stop. 

“What happened?” Connors voice turns to a whisper. “Did I do something wrong?”

Jude snaps his head up. 

“No. You haven’t done anything, it’s just I haven’t been feeling well and with exams coming up I haven’t really had time to socialise.”

Connor doesn’t know whether to believe him or not. But Jude quickly interrupts his thoughts.

“I’m really sorry but I don’t think I will be able to go out on Saturday, I just have too much work” 

Connor’s face falls. The disappointment becomes clear on his face.

“Oh…Jude, listen, I know how hard exams can be but don’t you think a little free time will help. I promise I won’t keep you out that long and I can even help you revise if you want?” Connor asks, keen to get their date back on the calendar. 

He could practically see the cogs turning in Jude's head.

“Okay fine, but only as friends and only for a couple of hours.” Jude lifts his eyebrows to show how serious he is.

“Friends, got it!”

“And don’t worry about the revision help, I have my brothers and sisters for that”

“No help, got it” Connor nods “I’ll text you the details tomorrow”

“Details tomorrow, got it” Jude mimics, causing both of them to burst into laughter. 

“Didn’t know a prodigy could be so mean” Connor jokes as they make their way home.

“It gives me a free pass” Jude nods, before laughing again.

They end up laughing all the way home. With both of them not really knowing why. 

***

“Right so if its 6:25pm now and I’m supposed to pick up Jude at 6:30pm, does that mean I am too early and should wait five minutes or should I just knock on the door?” Connor is pacing up and down, outside Jude’s house, biting at his nails and watching the seconds tick by on his watch. He finds talking to himself helps the words be heard.

“But what if he’s not ready? Will he hate me, I mean he almost didn’t want to go out with me and now its just as friends. I don’t know what that means, is what I have planned acceptable for people going out as just friends or is it suggesting more? Oh crap, its 6:26pm! Right, I’m gonna knock on the door.” Connor stops outside Jude’s front gate before shaking out his body and walking up to the front door.

After one knock, Jude opens the door wearing blue skinny jeans and a white polo shirt. Connor, once again, is speechless. Jude looks amazing, making it impossible to be just friends. 

“You’re early!” Jude states.

“Yeah sorry about that.” Connor replies, giving Jude a slight shrug of the shoulders.

“Ready prodigy?” Connor asks.

“Definitely!”


	4. They splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their date begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay!! Haven't had wifi because I've been away !! The wait for the next chapter won't be nearly as long!

Connor's POV

"So I know you said "just friends" but I don't know where you take someone who you are "just friends" with, plus I had this all planned out since Monday before it became a "just friends" outing. I mean it still is two friends hanging out but I'm just warning you that it may seem like something you do for someone that is more than a friend but I promise you that's not the intention, unless you want it to be, but if it seems too much then we can do something else, I can make a call or-"

"Connor?"

"I just don't want to make things weird for you so just say the word and we can change it up, go surfing or just chill whatever you want...as friends-"

"Connor" Jude raised his eyebrow at Connor, who seemed determined to look everywhere else but at Jude.

The two boys had made in merely 10 metres down the road from Jude's house before Connor burst into some sort of reassuring speech to make Jude feel comfortable but only succeeded in making himself sound like a total tool.

"Just friends you say? True we haven't known each other long but I feel that I can talk to you, you know. Oh god I should probably tell what we're doing cause if I don't then it's a surprise and surprises aren't really for your friends, they are for dates and this isn't a date. Do you want it to be a date? I mean up to you, I'm cool with whatever, just say the word and-"

" CONNOR" Jude raised his voice a little and grabbed hold of Connors shoulders,causing him to stop in the street. "Man, you talk fast!"

Connor looked into Jude's eyes and finally took a breath, realising how stupid he must have sounded. He gave out a small chuckle and tilted his eyes down towards the ground.

"Sorry, I just got carried away"

Jude laughed in response.

"Hey, I'm sure tonight will be great" Jude paused causing Connor to look up and see Jude staring straight back at him. "As long as we don't go to pizza express because, sadly it is not my favourite place to eat" Jude gave Connor a knowing look.

Good one mate, apparently that reputation of yours has made its way to all the schools in town. A congratulations would be in order but maybe not from the guy you might actually have feelings for. 

Connor turned his gaze towards the floor, feeling slightly disappointed that Jude feels as if he is like any other guy. Does he not know what kind of effect he has on him? I mean, he can barely hold a conversation with Jude because the minute he looks into those brown eyes he gets lost and the minute he looks away he doesn't shut up and ends up making a complete fool of himself. Oh jeez, is this why he said he just wanted to be friends? Round of applause for Connor Stevens, the biggest idiot in town.

Jude lets out a gentle cough, bringing Connor out of his thoughts. Jude gives him an awkward smile before starting to walk off. Connor quickly catches up to him intent on changing the topic of conversation to something lighter. 

"Hey, I think I'm about ready to kick your ass on Monday with my Mcfly medley. Better put your fighting mask on with the way I've been practising!" Connor imitated a ninja attack with his hands and turned to see Jude laughing. "Yeah, laugh now, but come Monday you will be hanging your head in shame, Prodigy!" Connor couldn't help but feel relieved that he had managed to steer their conversation away from anything awkward and had also earned a laugh from Jude. Bonus!

"Whatever you say!" Jude nodded to Connor. "But just so you know the medley for Monday is actually Moulin Rouge so I'll be very excited to see you "kick my ass" with that one." Connor's mouth fell open in shock as Jude burst into laughter.

"What?" Connor looks dumbfounded. "Since when?"

"Oh man, your face! I've never seen anyone so shocked!" Jude was almost bent over in laughter.

"Wait! Are you joking" Connor face continued to display a state of shock. 

Jude, unable to talk due to all his laughter, gave a little thumbs to Connor. 

"Seriously!?!" Connor gave Jude a gentle push on the shoulder. "You twat! I can't believe you!" 

"I'm sorry! It was just too good to resist!" Jude had managed to control his laughter but still had a huge grin plastered all over his face. 

"Well, do you know what happens to people who mess with Connor Stevens?" Connor bent down and reached with one hand until he felt the water from the sea teach his knuckles. Then with one quick motion he flicked the water up at Jude.

Unbeknownst to Jude, the boys had walked all the way down to the beach and we're currently walking along the shore. This gave Connor the prime opportunity to attack! 

"Ahh! NOOO" Jude jumped up as the cold water splashed him in the face. 

"Sucker!" Connor gave a mischievous laugh as he continued to splash Jude."Victory is mine."

Jude let out another yelp before running off along the shore.

"Ahh Stop!!! I SURRENDER!!"

Connor chased after him. Being particularly sporty gave him the upper hand, so Connor was able to catch up with Jude in seconds. 

Connor grabbed hold of Jude's shoulders, pulling him towards him. However, as Jude stepped back he managed to stand on Connors foot which, in turn, caused Connor to lose his balance and fall to the ground pulling Jude down with him.

"Ahh my bum!!" Connor whispered.

Jude looked into Connors eyes and Connor looked into Jude's. Silence fell between them until they both exploded into laughter. Jude quickly rolled of Connor and brushed the sand of his clothes. Connor quickly followed.

"Come on" Connor said and gently placed his hand in Jude's and pulled him towards the direction of the abandoned lighthouse."We have a date to get too!"

Jude couldn't help but laugh. 

"Nice try but it's still not a date" 

"Worth a shot" Connor shrugged.

They continued on in silence, yet neither seemed to let go of the others hand. Their fingers became intertwined and theirs body's started to move closer together until their shoulders would brush, ever so gently, with each step. 

Connor squeezed Jude's hand before coming to a stop outside the abandoned lighthouse at the end of the beach. 

The red and white paint had started to peel and the door was falling of its hinges, but it still looked picturesque. No one dared vandalise this building because they feared the wrath of the couple that kept the inside so beautiful. For Connor, this place was his sanctuary, a place of solace that was introduced to him by his mother when he was only eight. Of course this place was open for everyone to visit but with it being at the far end of the beach, Connor often found the building empty. 

"I hope you have comfortable shoes on!" Connor grinned, guiding Jude through the door.

"Umm wh- oh!" Jude was just about to question Connor when he saw the many steps that circled the building until they reached a dark brown door about three quarters of the way up. 

"Come on" Connor stated, excitedly as he walked up the stairs with ease. An up side of visit the building often.

Connor had only made it a few steps up before he turned around to see Jude waiting at the bottom with a nervous look about him. 

"Hey" Jude quickly looked up at the sound of Connors voice. "It's safe." Connor lightly jumps on the wooden step to show its support. "And it's not that tiring!" Connor winks at Jude, who lets out a laugh in return.

"Easy for you to say. You do sport. The only think I do is play the piano. And as you well know, that only involves moving your fingers and occasionally lifting your foot for the pedal." Jude states, placing one hand on his hip. 

Connor simply laughs.

"This isn't funny. This is a serious danger to my health!" Jude points at himself. "Exercise and I are not close friends!" 

Again, Connor simply laughs.

"Well seeing as it's a danger to your health, then I guess we will have to give the food that's waiting at the top a miss!" Connor shrugs and begins making his way back down the stairs.

"Food?" Jude asks slowly.

"Food" Connor nods

"Seems like exercise and I are about to get reacquainted!" Jude sighs and begins his journey up the wooden stairs, driven by the promise of food. 

Connor watched from the bottom as Jude made his way up the stairs. He could hear Jude faintly whisper the word food every few steps which made him smile. It was at this moment that Connor realised that whenever he was around Jude he smiled. He truly smiled from ear to ear, and with that Connor knew, again, that Jude was different.


	5. They eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date ontinued.

“There – better be – a – banquet – of sorts – behind – that – door”Jude gasped, hands gripped to his knees, trying to catch his breath. “I’m talking – cake – pie – a McDonalds, - the whole shebang, Stevens!”

Jude has never been so out of breath in his life and it’s only fitting that it happen’s in front of Connor, of all people. Jude does not exercise. Yes, he did run earlier but that was because a certain someone (Connor) was attacking him with cold water, and that is a good enough reason to get anyone running. The task of climbing up the stair was eased by the promise of food, but after a while Jude was debating whether even that would be enough.

Connor, on the other hand, looked fine. Attraction,even, wearing that grin that hadn’t left his face all evening. 

“Are you ready?” Connor put his hand on the trap door above them as Jude brought himself up to standing and gave a little nod in reply.

Behind the door was darkness. Once his eyes had adjusted, Jude could only make out small shapes, helped by the little light that came in from the outside. He could hear Connor rustling around on the floor looking for a switch. Then he heard the click and the room came to life.

“Wow”

Small fairy lights were scattered across the floor of the room while others hung across the ceiling. Now that there was light, Jude could make out the small shapes which were in fact a pair of chairs and a table placed in the centre of the room, with a basket on the floor. It was the most beautiful thing Jude had ever seen and far from the usual setting that Connor took weekly his dates, according to Taylor’s tales. 

“This is incredible!” Jude whispered, staring at the room in awe.

“Glad you like it” Connor had been watching Jude’s expression from the moment he turned the lights on and had seen a small smile grow and grow as Jude continued to look around the room. 

Slowly Jude turned his head to meet Connor’s gaze and for the first time since meeting him, Jude knew that Connor was different to what everyone said. 

“Let’s eat!” Connor said, averting his eyes from Jude’s and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jude cleared his throat.

“Yep. Eat. Let’s … eat.” Jude made his way to the wooden table and took a seat.

“Now I hope you like picnic food, or cold food as I like to say, otherwise we would be in quite the pickle.” Connor said, reaching down to pull the contents out of the basket and place it on the table. 

“Do you have any pickles?” Jude joked.

“You know, that’s the one thing I forgot to bring” 

Jude gasped, putting his hand on his chest. 

“Mr Stevens didn’t bring pickles? This date is officially over” Jude looked up at Connor with the most dramatic look he could muster.

Connor looked at Jude and laughed.

“Nooooo! I promise to bring you pickles next time!.”

“Oh, alright then. I guess the dates back on”

“Thank you” Connor laughed as he passed the tub of cocktail sausages over to Jude. “So.. this is a date?” 

Jude stopped mid sausage grab.

“Well.. yeh? I mean… after making walk up those bloody stairs, it better be a date.”

Connor laughed as he starting putting tortilla chips on his plate and handing the packet to Jude.

“it’s a date”

Connor then grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the basket and squirted some on his plate before offering it to Jude who simply stared at him, mouth hanging open.

“What?” Connor asked. He then moved his gaze from Jude, to the ketchup, and back up to Jude. “It’s not that weird, okay? Ketchup and tortilla chips is actually super delicious!”

“I know, it’s like my favourite snack!”

Connor looked up at Jude in shock.

“Are you serious?”

“Yep! Everyone else thinks it’s really weird but I disagree”

“Dude, where have you been all my life? I thought I was the only one but here you are!” Connor gestured to Jude, who smiled and shrugged in response.  
“Here I am”

***

Jude and Connor continued to talk for the next two hours, only stopping to take bites of their food.

“He did not!” Jude gasped.

“He did! Benjy actually ran through the school naked during lunch break! It was the funniest thing ever to see the look of confusion, shock and anger across all the teachers faces. One teacher, Mr Tans, still hasn’t recovered and refuses to look Benjy in the eye. Poor bloke.” Connor explained.

“Wow! Gotta give it to him. Benjy has got some balls” 

“Yep! Top lad!” Connor smiled. “ Right, we better move on to the next part of the date. So, Prodigy would you like to follow me!” Connor got up from his seat and walked towards the other side of the room.

“Next part?” Jude asked as he followed behind Connor.

On the other side of the room lay two large bean bag chairs, a small cardboard box and a bowl of popcorn.

“It’s movie time and tonight we are watching my new favourite film Cinderella” Connor bent down and put his phone into the small box, which, to Jude’s amazement, turned out to be a small projector. Within seconds, the wall in front of them glowed with the Disney castle.

“This has to be the best date ever” Jude whispered to himself as he took a seat on the bean bag chair. “ I wouldn’t take you as a Cinderella fan”

“It’s not something I often admit, but when in Rome..” Connor winked and sat down next to Jude so that their shoulders touched. 

“How did you find this place?” Jude asked, looking up at the ceiling.

“My mum showed me when I was younger. Do you know the couple that keep this place clean?”

“Yeh” Jude furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of their names. “The.. Samsons”

“That’s them. Well, my mum used to work for them when she was my age and they became like second parents for her. They introduced this place to her and, when I was old enough, she introduced this place to me.”

“Well it’s beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here.” Jude gently nudged Connor with his shoulder. “ I’ve never even been this far down the beach.”

Connor smiled.

“Not many people have. But the Samson’s , they adore this place and will everything in their power to keep it open. This was where they met and where they fell in love. Annie, Mrs Samson, came here on holiday and actually fainted right outside the front door of this lighthouse. Luckily, Elliot, Mr Samson, worked here before it got replaced by the lighthouse on the other side of the beach. He saw her faint and ran down to see if she was alright. Elliot brought her inside and nursed her back to consciousness. The very next day Annie came back with a box of chocolates as a way of saying thank you and the two of them started talking and that was that. Within two weeks they were dating and within three, they were in love.”

“How can you fall in love so quickly?” Jude asked.

“When you know, you know. I have never seen a couple so in love, even after all these years. This lighthouse is where Elliot proposed and where they got married. To them this building is everything and as long as it stands, so does their love.”

“Would they ever consider living here?” Jude asked.

“No. They love this place but they want other people to find love here too, like they did, so they will keep it open with the hope that it will make someone else as happy as it made them.”

“They sound amazing. They’re one of the lucky ones, finding love and keeping it. Not many people have that anymore.” Jude shrugged.

Connor kept his gaze down. He then looked at his watch which read 11.

“Is that the time?” Connor stood and looked at the wall where the film had been streamed. The film had finished and had actually started to play again.

“What? What’s the time?”

“It’s eleven o’clock.”

“Oh shit! I need to get home” Jude jumped up and headed for the trapped door that led to the stairs.

“Jude wait, I’ll walk you. It’s far too late to walk on your own.”

“Thank you, but then wouldn’t you have to walk home on your own?” Jude asked making his way down the stairs.

“Maybe! But hey I can call my dad.”

“If you say so”

The walk home was fairly silent. Yet nothing about it was awkward. Jude and Connor felt comfortable in each others presence and they also felt safe.

“I had such a nice time tonight” Jude said as they arrived at the front of his house. 

“Me too, Prodigy.” Connor smiled.

There was a silent pause as Jude and Connor looked into each other’s eyes, both waiting for the other to make a move. 

“I..er..goodnight Jude” Connor said taking a step back.

“Night Connor” 

Connor nodded before slowly turning to walk away.

“Hey Jude?” Connor called, quickly turning back around and walking up to Jude. 

“Yep” Jude asked, eyes full of hope.

“I have a rugby game tomorrow at school and I was wondering if you would like to come and watch.” Connor asked, looking slightly nervous.

“I would love to come” Jude smiled.

“Really?” Connor beamed “I’ll text you the details later”

“Can’t wait! See you tomorrow then?”

“Yeh, see you then Jude!” Connor grinned before walking away.

There was a part of Jude that hoped Connor would kiss him but now he has an excuse to see him again, which, to Jude, is worth a lot more. All Jude needs to do now is research rugby so he is not completely lost at tomorrow’s game.


	6. They Kiss

"Stevens!" 

Conner turned his head back to face the Coach.

"Eyes on me! Now, as I was saying, today is not about losing, it's about winning. None of this crap about 'at least you tried your hardest' or 'it's the taking part that counts'. As far as I'm concerned winning means winning and- STEVENS, LISTEN UP!- and we need to win!" 

If you hadn't gathered Coach Sander loved to win and hated anything else, even a draw was considered below par in his eyes. Any other day Connor would be all for the win but today his head was somewhere else. His eyes continually scanned the stands hoping to spot the piercing brown ones that he longed to see. The game starts in one minute, where the hell is Jude? The date went quite well, actually really well, or so Connor thought, oh god maybe he got creeped out, I mean it was only their first date, did he really need the fairy lights? Oh for fucks sake, nice one Stevens!

"Oh Steven's, for the last time! You better be ready for this game pal because I will not lose to Marnio High and if you are the reason that we do then I will cut you from the team" Connor's eyes widen at his coaches words.

"Sorry Coach, I'm ready I swear"

***

"Oh shit"

"Shit shit shit balls! BLOODY ALARM, ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?" 

Jude leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. 11:10 read the clock, Jude was officially late, the game has started already, Connor probably hates him, probably won't ever take him on another date, probably won't even speak to him..... Oh calm down, don't be so bloody dramatic.

11:20

"Where the fuck is my fucking shoe?"

Jude was running around the house like a madman looking for a shoe that was already in his hand. 

"Keys, keys!! MUM I NEED TO USE THE CAR"

And before he heard an answer he was out the house like a shot and in the car driving down to Sarson's high with the hope that he could at least apologise to Connor.

***

The whistle blew loudly across the field!

"Time out" the Coach bellowed, making a T sign with his hands. "Benjy speak to Stevens, it seems he has forgotten how to catch since I last saw him!" 

"I'm on it Coach!" Benjy jogged over to Connor who stood staring into the crowd.

"Dude what the hell are you playing at? If we don't win this game, coach will kill you and then the rest of the team!!" Benjy put his hands on Connors shoulders, turning him away from the crowd. "Seriously mate, did something happen at home?" Benjy started to looked concerned, aware of how Connor gets when his home life is mentioned.

"No! Nothing.. it's just... He should be here by now!" Connors gaze looks to the crowd again.

"Who? Your dad? But he never comes to your matches"

"Not my dad you idiot, Jude! JUDE!!!" Connor’s whole body lights up as he screams out to Jude who has appeared out of nowhere and is sitting in the last seat in the front row. He's here, yeah he's half an hour late but he's here. He came! And all of sudden Connor is running to the stands, a smile growing on his face as his team mates scream at him to get back on the pitch. Just a few metres to go and Jude finally looks up to see Connor coming. Jude quickly gets to his feet.

"Connor I'm so-" 

Jude was cut off by Connors lips pressed against his, causing him to stumble backwards. He is saved by Connors hands holding his waist, allowing Jude to deepen the kiss and wraps his arms around Connors neck. The kiss becomes gentle and slows as the world around them stops. It’s just Jude and Connor, moving together, feeling each others soft lips against their own. Their hands pulling each other closer, not even allowing air in between them. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before being interrupted by Benjy.

“I’m sure you two are having a great time but Connor, we have game to play!”

Connor pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Jude’s and lets out a small laugh.

“Meet me after the game.” He whispers.

“Alright” Jude smiles and gives Connor a quick kiss on the lips. “Now go kick the other teams arse”

“It’s what I do best” Connor replies with a wink before jogging back to the pitch.

“Hey Connor, whose that?” Benjy asks, nodding his head towards Jude.

“Someone different” Connor calls as the whistle blows and the game continues.

***  
Sarson’s High win, weirdly enough, and out of all the cheers from the team and the crowd, Connor can only hear Jude and that’s what puts the massive grin on his face. Connor rushes to the changing room, shouting out to Jude that he will be five minutes. As he jumps in the shower Connor can’t help but laugh and think that this is the happiest he has been in two years and they’ve only been on one date so far.


	7. They Eat Again

After picking up the last few items of his belongings, Connor raced out the changing room door and ran straight into Benjy .

“Woah, easy cowboy”

“Sorry mate” Connor replied, eager to to go out and meet Jude. But before he could move Benjy began talking.

“So who is he? Must be pretty special if you snogged his face off in front of a whole crowd of people.

Connor smiled at the thought.

“His name is Jude and he’s… he’s amazing” Connor beamed. “We’re going out for lunch, so I gotta run!”

“LUNCH!” Connor jumped at these words. “The Connor I know doesn’t do lunch, heck you don’t even take me to lunch” Benjy laughed and patted Connor on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you man.”

“Thanks” Connor smiled and headed towards the changing room exit, but before he could Benjy called out again.

“Hey Connor, you owe me lunch” 

Connor let out a loud laugh. “Ha, in your dreams mate”

***  
“Ssshh, try and be a little less loud” Jude whispered into his phone, looking around to check that no one was giving him odd looks. They weren’t, in fact Jude was the only person left on the field.

“I am on the phone to you, how on earth is he supposed to hear?” Taylor barked back. “Anyway, I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing Jude, the last thing I want is for you to fall for this guy and not have your feelings returned.”

“I know.” Jude sighed. “But he took me on a different date, that has to count for something. He even invited me to watch him play rugby and I agreed, and you know I know nothing about sports.”

“Oh I know! Can’t believe you even knew who won if I honest!” 

“Yeah, I surprise myself sometime” Jude laughed as he spotted Connor getting closer. “Ooo he’s coming, I better go, love you” Jude ended the call just in time.

“Have I got some competition?” Connor joked, nodding towards Jude’s phone.

“What?...oh, no, that’s just Taylor, she’s crazy but I love her.”

Jude looked at Connor and smiled.

“Lunch?” Connor asks.

“YES!” Jude immediately covers his mouth with his hand, eyes widening with embarrassment. 

Connor simply laughs in reply.

“I’m so sorry” Jude removes his hand from his mouth. “I did not expect to make that noise, slightly embarrassing”

Connor shakes his head as Jude says this. “Nah, it was cute”

This causes Jude to blush.

“Come on, I am taking you to a little café, there are some people that I would like you to meet.” Connors turns to walk off. Jude follows, eyes widening in panic. “Oh and before you panic, it’s not my parents.”

Jude lets out a sigh of relief. As much as he would love to meet Connor’s parents, he would appreciate at least a days notice to prepare the proper introductions of: “Ahh Mr and Mrs Stevens, what a pleasure. I can say your son says lovely things about you both” and the correct topic starters sport, school, future plans and their house that feels like a home. Jude is a sucker for good first impressions. 

They begin to walk off when Jude feels the slight graze of Connor’s hand against his own. Deciding to be bold, Jude reaches out and takes hold of Connors hand and it remains that way all the way down to the café, named ‘The Lighthouse’.

They enter the café and surrounding them is small boats filled with pillows and made into sofas, blended into the pastel blue colour of the walls which are decorated with paintings and pictures, each featuring the same couple.

Connor saw Jude staring at one photo in particular. The couple were holding hands outside the same lighthouse that Connor took Jude to only yesterday. The woman was wearing a beautiful white gown and the man was kitted out in the finest wedding suit Jude had ever seen, top hat and all. 

“Would you like to meet them?” Connor asked as he made his way towards Jude and gestured to the couple in the photo. 

Jude looked up at Connor in confusion, yet his eyes seemed to travel to the couple standing behind the counter, laughing at a joke that one of them must of said. Connor took hold of Jude’s hand and walked them over to the counter.  
“Mr and Mrs Samson I would like you to meet Jude” Connor nodded his head towards Jude who smiled in return. 

“Ahh Jude! It’s lovely to finally meet you, Connor has been here non-stop raving about a Jude and I didn’t have the slightest idea” Mrs Samson let out a small cackle. “Ha, and now I know. It’s lovely to put a face to the name and please call me Annie being called Mrs makes me feel old.” She grinned as she rested her arm on Mr Samson’s shoulder.

“Hiya Jude, I’m Elliot! Please take a seat anywhere you like and order whatever you like, it’s all on the house” Elliot smiled.

“Well in that case, we will have two of the usuals – two tuna toasties- and two cups of-“

“Tea” Jude cut in. “oh sorry” he retreated back, realising how rude he must have seemed, yet he was reassured by the smile that grew across Connors face.

“Two teas. Sounds perfect” Connor replied

“Ahh boys out of my own heart” Annie gushed. “Toasties and teas coming right up”

***  
“Wow, that toastie was amazing! I could eat that everyday.” Jude grinned.

“Don’t tempt me” Connor laughed.

“Thank you four this by the way” Jude gestured to the two empty plates and half full cups of tea spread across the table. 

“It’s the least I could do for my number one cheerleader” Jude burst into laughter. “I never knew you knew so much about rugby”

Jude looks at him quite matter of factly.

“I’m afraid there is a lot you don’t know about me” and a lot that google has to off, Jude thought.

Connor grinned. “Can’t wait to find out.

“Hey, can I ask you a question” Jude asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“Of course, ask away” Connor leading forward also, resting his elbows on top of the table.

“If it’s too personal just say and I will back off” Oh god, please don’t ask me about my parents, Connor thought. “But, I was wondering if all the rumours about you and your dating habits are true?”

Connor let out a mental sigh of relief and let out a small laugh.  
“Take that a yes then” Jude replied, leaning back in his chair.

“Maybe, but, honestly, those guys didn’t mean anything!”

It was Jude’s turn to laugh.

“I’m not bothered about the other guys you’ve been with. I’m just thinking, how on earth do you have that much money? I mean every week just seems like such a trial.”

Connor smiled at Jude, glad that his reputation hasn’t ruined his chances with Jude.

“I’ll tell you but you have to lean in really, really close. Top secret business, can’t let anone else hear!”

Jude obliged and leaned across the table so his nose grazed against Connors.

“I am a billionaire” Connor whispered. 

Jude’s eyes widened in amazement.

“No way!”

Connor let out a small laugh. “Got ya!”

Jude’s mouth fell open.

“You dick!” Jude reached behind himself, grabbed a pillow and through it so it hit Connor square in the face.

“Im sorry! Right I’ll tell you this time but you have to lean in again” His raised his eyebrows pleadingly.

Again, Jude obliged and leant a little further forward so that his nose met Connors, leaving only few centimetres between them. Instead of speaking, Connor closed the gap so his lips gently pressed against Jude’s. The boy responded with a sharp intake of breath that sent shivers down Connor’s spine and allowed him to deepen the kiss, gliding his tongue along Jude’s bottom lip. The kiss only lasted a few second before they both pulled apart.

“Let me take you home”

Jude responds with a shy nod and the two make their way to the door, waving goodbye to Annie and Elliot. 

***

After walking Jude home, Connor makes his way to his own house feeling on top of the world. Today had been the best day ever, the kiss with Jude on the rugby pitch was electric and the one in the café set fireworks off in his chest. He has only known Jude for two weeks and yet he can already feel himself falling for him like never before. As Connor reaches his front door he can hear the screams of his parents from inside.

“Great” He thought. “Mum and Dad are home.”

Quietly he opened the door and was hit by a wall of noise coming form the kitchen.

“I HATE YOU! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I EVER MARRIED YOU! IN FACT” Connor can see his mum pull off her wedding ring and throw it on the floor. “TAKE IT.”

“FINALLY! I’VE ONLY BEEN WAITING 20 YEARS TO END THIS TORTURE YOU CALL A RELATIONSHIP” Connor’s dad yelled in response.

And just like that Connors happiness shattered and reality hit him right in the heart. Love wasn’t good, love was toxic and the longer he stayed with Jude the worse it would become and the quicker they would end up like his parents. Connor started to make his way to his room when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

PRODIGY: I’m still going to beat you at the McFly medley tomorrow :) xox

With a small pain in his chest, Connor knew what he had to do.


	8. He breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! IM SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE !!!!!! HONESTLY I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE, I'M SO SORRY !!!!!!!!

Connor was sitting at his usual lunch table across from Benjy. After a night of tossing and turning as thoughts about Jude kept running through his mind, he had completely lost his appetite. Even Benjy knew something was up.

“Hey Connor….. Oi!... DUDE!” Connor jolts upright as a piece of popcorn hits him across the forehead. “What’s up with you?” Benjy asks with a slight look of concern growing on his face.

“Nothing… I’m just… just tired that’s all” Connor shrugs.

“Ah, as I was saying, what should I do for my anniversary with Daria? I think it should be big with candles, food, fairy lights, presents, you know - the whole shebang!” 

“Yeah whatever” Connor shrugs.

“Connor what’s up?” Benjy asks with the same look of concern as before.

“I’m tired” Connor snaps.

“No it’s more than that. I’ve seen tired Connor and he is way more fun than the Connor in front of me. Heck a brick wall is more fun” They both crack a small smile. “Tell me. I can help” 

“It’s Jude” Connor states

“What happened to Jude?” asks Benjy

“I have to end it!” 

“What? Why?” the sound of shock clearly lines Benjys voice.

“You know why” Connor says simply.

“No! No I don’t! I know why you used to take out a new guy every week because you never did relationships. I know you did the same date every week and I know that when Jude came along it was different. I know that you invited him to a rugby game, something you never do, and snogged him in front of the whole school. I also know that you introduced him to Elliot and Annie! What I don’t know is why you are breaking up with him!” 

“BECAUSE IT DOESN’T WORK!” Connor snaps. “Because there is no relationship that can stay good forever! Love isn’t good, its destructive. I don’t want love. I don’t deserve love and I don’t deserve Jude” Connor states, slouching back into his shoulders.

“What?” Benjy says softy. “Connor, you of all people deserve love. You deserve the best type of love that the world has to offer.You have that with Jude, please don’t throw it away.”

Connor shakes his head in response.

“Okay fine! Let me just ask you one question: how do you feel when you’re with Jude?” Benjy raises his eyebrow.

There is a short pause before Connor replies.

“Happy” He smiles. “ I feel like I’ve found that missing puzzle piece and all I want to do is hold it and protect it forever. You know I woke up on Sunday and all I wanted to do was find Jude and make him smile. When he’s happy and smiling I can’t hep but be happy as well.”

“And why do you think you don’t deserve that feeling?” Benjy asks.

Connor’s smile fades as he starts biting his lower lip.

“I have to go.” Quickly, Connor gets up and leaves.  
***  
After his conversation with Benjy Connor went home with thoughts racing through his head of Jude, his parents, Benjy’s advice and then back to Jude. Looking at his watch Connor realised that he had missed his piano lesson he was supposed to have with Jude.

“ARRGGG!” Connor scream, throwing everything off his desk onto the floor before rushing outside and down the street.

***  
knock…knock…knock

Connor steps back from the door and waits for it to be opened.

“Well, the mighty Connor Steven I was not expecting you tonight!” Jake Ring smirks.

“ Yeah well I’m full of surprises” Connor shrugs “ Can I come in?” he asks.

“Yeah sure, parents are out so I guess its straight up to my room” Jake winks.

As Connor makes his way up the stairs his phone starts to ring. He takes it out his pocket and see the name of the person phonig.

Prodigy

Quickly, Connor hangs up and turns his phone off before taking Jakes hand and following him into his room.


	9. He knows

Jude’s POV

“Jude I can’t wait for summer! I’m in serious need of a tan” Taylor states looking down at her arms. “Seriously, I’m like the colour of a ghost and I’m pretty sure they are see through so that’s saying something.”

“You could always get a fake tan!” Jude suggests

“Hah! After that failure last year? Umm no, I do not suit the giraffe look thank you very much” Taylor jokes causing them both to release a little chuckle. “You waiting for a special call?” Taylor nods down to Jude's phone which he keeps checking.

“Just Connor. He didn’t come to piano yesterday and hasn’t picked up his phone since. I hope he’s alright” says Jude

“I’m sure he’s fine! Probs just has rugby practise or something! I heard that their coach is a little crazy about their training routine” comforts Taylor.

“Yeah probably” Jude nods.

They continue walking aceoss the school playground when someone calls out to Jude.

“HEY JUDE WAIT UP!”

Jude turns around and grunts as he sees Jake Ring coming towards him. Normally when a hot guy calls out your name you would at least crack a smile but when it comes to Jake Ring it can never be good. Jake Ring is considered the slut of Anchor Beach. He came out as bi at 16 years old and ever since then he has pretty much shagged anything that moved. To top it all off he is a massive prick. Hot but a prick.

“What do you want?” Jude asks, rolling his eyes.

“Alright touchy! Just wanted to ask, seeing as you’re free now, if you wanted to come over this weekend?” Jake shrugged.

“What?” Jude's mouth falls open.

“Come on, we are bound to get together at some point might as well be now!” he states.

“What do you mean ‘free now’?” Jude asks, slowing stepping from each word to the next

“Well considering that Connor Stevens spent the night at my house yesterday, I think that means that you guys are done right?” Jake lets out a small chuckle.

Jude's mouth falls open again as his face loses all of its colour.

“Well I’m not a huge fan of the silent treatment so I guess I’ll see you around.” Jake struts off calling out to his next victim.

“Jude… Jude look at me!” Taylor grabs hold of his shoulders and turns his body towards her. “Jakes lying, of course he is. Connor wouldn’t do that. Remember that time when Jake said he slept with the French exchange girl but turns out she kicked him in the balls instead. He’s just bored, needs some weird way to get his kicks.” Taylor nods.

“Yeah” Jude whispers. “I’m just going to go….um ….to my lesson, I’l see you later” Jude stutters before rushing off across the playground. But Taylor could see the tears in his eyes as he turned to leave.

“Fuck it” She mutters to herself as she pulls out her phone and calls Daria.  
“Hey D, so I need a favour. Find Connor, I’m coming to your school right now and he better have an explanation!” She hangs up her phone and storms off towards Sarson’s High.

***  
Connor’s POV

“Benjy, Daria what are you doing?” He asks, confused as Benjy and Daria guide him to the school entrance. “Look I have history homework to do stop messing around.” 

“Look mate, I don’t know what you did but it must be bad if Taylor's coming” Benjy states.

“Taylor's coming?” Connor exclaims, the sound of panic clear in his voice.

“Yep and she did not sound happy!” Daria comments.

Within seconds Connor saw a figure storming up the street towards him. And sure enough it was Taylor. Connor winces as she gets closer and closer until she stops inches away from him.

“Jude knows” states Taylor, a little out of breath. Guilt washes over Connors face.

“Jude knows what?” Asks Benjy

“”Of all people you chose Jake Ring! Jake Ring, a boy who goes to school with Jude and is a massive twat!” Taylor snaps, her voice growing in volume.

Connors face fell.

“How is he?” he asks.

“I Can’t believe you are even asking that! I warned him about you but he wouldn’t listen. He kept saying that you were different, kept saying that you had changed. But you haven’t have you, you’re just as pathetic as before.” She snaps, causing Connor to jump with guilt.

“That’s enough Taylor” says Benjy, standing in front of Connor “I think you should go” He gestures towards the direction she came from.

After a few seconds of silence Taylor steps back.

“Fine, but please just go and see Jude. Apologise to him.” Connor nods and then Taylor turns around and walks away.

Benjy turns around to face Connor, who keeps his eyes on the floor.

“Connor, why did you do it?” Daria asks

Without replying, Connor turns around and walks back up to school.

“Taylor's right mate, you need to talk to Jude, end it in person, it’s the least he deserves.” Benjy calls out after Connor who stops for only a second before continuing his walk back up to school.


	10. They cry

What on earth was he supposed to say? ‘Oh sorry for sleeping with someone else, my bad’ or ‘I really like you so I need to end it’ Anything he says will make him sound like a total dick but there isn’t really a nice way of breaking up with someone, especially someone like Jude.

When the school bells rings Connor rushes over to Anchor Beach. Luckily for him, their school ends 10 minutes later than him,giving him enough time to make it over there without missing Jude.

Within minutes of arriving Connor spots Jude and calls out after him.

“Jude! Jude – hey!” He catches up to him.

“Hi” One look at Jude and Connor’s heart breaks. His eyes are puffy and his face is a slight shade of pink, all signs that he has been crying.

“I’m sos sorry” says Connor, the features of his face dropping down in defeat.

“So it is true” Jude nods, more tears forming in his eyes.

Connor simply nods in reply, causing Jude to let out a breath and bite his lower lip as tears roll down his cheek. It takes Connor all he has to resist the urge to wipe the tears away and hug Jude until all the pain goes away.

“Why …” Jude chokes “why did you do things differently for me if you were just going to treat me the same as your throw away dates? Was it all just a game to you?” 

“No Jude, please-“ Connor begs.

“It was wasn’t it” Jude wipes the tears off his face with his sleeve. “And I feel for it, I fell for you”

“What?” Connor says, clearly shocked at this revelation.

Jude nods, avoiding eye contact with Connor.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you Jude, I just, I don’t do relationships okay? It’s just who I am.” Says Connor, plainly.

“And that’s what everyone said. They said that you do the same date every week end but you didn't do this for me.” Jude gestures towards himself. “Was it so stupid to think I was special?” Jude's voice cracks on the last word.

“No”

“I don’t get you Connor”

“I…” Connor stops himself 

“Okay… Alright” Jude nods and walks away.

“Jude wait!” Connor calls but Jude just keeps walking. “… I love you” He whispers and breaks into tears. 

***  
Connor runs home after that, tears streaming down his face with the image of Jude walking away burned into his brain. 

“Hey son…” Connor’s dad greets him but Connor just ignores him, runs up to his room and slams the door, letting the tears come down.

A few hours later Connor hears a knock on his bedroom door before his dad enters.

“Hey bud, I made you some tea”

“Go away” Connor replies, mentally drained from his day.

“No can do son, Dad duties insist that when my own flesh and blood cries I must provide a nice cup of tea and a shoulder to cry on.” Connor releases a small chuckle as his dad sits next to him on his bed and hand him the cup of tea.

“What’s up?”

“It doesn’t matter” Connor takes a sip of his tea.

“Of course it does. You’re my son and I want you to be happy, and right now I’d say you look very far from happy.”

Connor scoffs. “Oh so now I’m your son” 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Connors dad turns his body to face Connor.

“Nothing, just that recently all you seem to care about is alcohol and getting the most money out of your divorce with mum. Oh and those lovely screaming matches with mum.” Connor states. “You know I thought you were the parent that actually wanted me. But you don’t even care, you just wanted to spite mum and she would’ve done exactly the same. Did you know that I quit baseball, the sport you forced me to do? Or that I got a rugby scholarship but I’m not going to take it because sport isn’t my dream, its yours. Or that I have a boyfriend?” Connors voice turns to yelling at the final statement.

“Son I …”

“No because you don’t care” Tears start falling down his face again.

“I’m sorry! I love you Connor, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. When your mum and I got together we argued constantly but then we had you and you were this precious ball of love. But your mum and I still had, well have, our problems and we took them out on you. I’m so sorry Connor! It hasn’t be fair on you and I promise things will change. I do want you here, you will have a home here and I hope that we can build a better relationship here.” Connors dad chokes, tears falling down his face.

Conner rests his head against his fathers’ shoulder.

“And I’m glad you quit baseball and turned down the rugby scholarship. You were right, sport is my dream and I should have never pushed it on you! You do whatever makes you happy and I will support you all the way” He pats Connor on the back.

“Thanks dad” Connor whispers.

“So who is this boyfriend you mentioned?” He chuckles but it only causes Connor to break down and cry again.

“Hey” he rubs Connors back in comfort. “It’s alright”

“We broke up!” Connor lifts his head up and wipes the tears away. “Watching you and mum scream at each other, tearing each other apart with such horrible accusations is terrifying and I do’t want to end up hating the person I love so it was easier to end it now. If I just stick with the weekly dates no one gets hurt.” Connor nods.

“Listen to me son, me and your mum are a train wreck. But we are not the couple to base your relationship view on. Yeah we loved each other once but it wasn’t true love. You deserve true love, the best love that the world has to offer. Please don’t punish yourself for what happened between your mum and I, it’s not your fault.” His dad pulls him in for a hug. “ Now if this boy makes you happy and makes you feel loved then you go after him.” A muffled noise comes from Connor whose head is resting on his dads shoulder.

“What?” His dad moves out of the hug.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Of course it is. When you love someone, and I mean truly love someone, the puzzle is complete and everything becomes simple”

“No, not in this case. I hurt him badly and I don’t think he can ever forgive me.” Connor drops his head down.

“Just give it time. He will need space and you need to give it to him. But remind him you’re there and you’re sorry. Tell him how you feel and I promise it will be alright.”

“Thanks dad, I’m glad we had this talk” Connor smiles.

“Me too! I hope we can have more talks like this from now on” His dad smiles in return.

“Yeah. Maybe with less tears though.” Both of them laugh as they wipe away the remaining tears from their faces.

“Maybe. Night son” Connors dad gets up to leave.

“Night!”


	11. They are meant to be

It’s official, Connor is the most impatient person on the planet. Yes his dad did say to give Jude some time but how much time is ‘some’? And what is time anyway? Exactly! So over the past 10 days Connor has managed to call and text Jude around a gazillion times, okay that might be an exaggeration, but he has called A LOT! He also went to Anchor Beach everyday after school but whenever Jude saw him he would just walk the other way. He even phones Taylor but she just told him to stuff it and hung up. But Connor isn’t crazy, he has given Jude some space, he even rearranged his piano lessons so that Jude had his time to do the thing he loved without Connor ruining it. 

Today was different though. As a matter of fact Connor was heading to Mrs P’s house right now to talk to Jude in person. As he made his way up to front of her house, the door was pulled open with Mrs P standing, hand on hips, on the other side.

“Connor Stevens what have you done?” She calls out to him, eyebrows raised.

“What do you mean?” Connor asks, concerned.

“Jude isn’t here, he hasn’t been to a single lesson since last Monday. So I will ask again: what did you do?”

“I…” After a pause of hesitation Connor finally lets everything out from the first date, to their break, to his chat with his dad, to now.

“Oh Connor…” she sighs.

“I’m sorry Mrs P!”

“Don’t b sorry sweat heart, I just hope you guys can sort it out especially if you are coming tomorrow.”

“Whats tomorrow?” Connor asks

“He didn’t tell you? Jude has a concert tomorrow.” Mrs P smiles.

“HE HAS A CONCERT? WHERE?”

“Calm down, its at 6pm in the Town Hall”

“But he hasn’t been coming to his lessons, is he even going to perform?” He asks.

“I hope so, it would be a shame for him to miss out. He’s so talented you see.” Mrs P sighs.

“I know” Connor smiles. “I’ll sort it, thanks Mrs P.” He starts to turn away.

“Umm Connor you do know you have a lesson now” She crosses her arms.

Connor lets out a nervous laugh. “Ahh yes well.. lesson lets do this”

“Oh go” she shakes her head. “ But you owe me”

Connor beams at her before running off down the street.

“THANK YOU MRS P!”

***  
knock … knock… knock

Connor only has a few second to catch his breath back before the door swings open as one of Jude’s mums stand on the other side.

“Hello young man, how may I help you?”

“Good evening! I’m Connor Steven and if Jude has said anything about me you probably hate me as well and I have every right to, I mean you could even slam this door in my face and I would understand but I would really appreciate it if I could speak to Jude please.” He stares up at the woman on the other sode of the door, eyes pleading in her direction.

“Let me just check if he’s around” She goes and within seconds returns alone.

“Sorry bud but Jude seems to be busy at the moment, can I take a message?” She queries.

“Yes! Sorry, umm yes please that would be very kind. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for…well for everything and I wish him good luck in his concert tomorrow, I know that Mrs P is very excited.” He nods.

“Okay will do Connor, have a nice evening.”

“Thank you, you too!” And as the door closes Connor runs home.

***  
“Evening son, dinners ready.” Connors father calls as Connor rushes in through the front door.

“I NEED A TUX!” Connor calls

“Umm in my closet. Why?” Connor’s dad follows as Connor runs upstairs.

“Jude has a concert tomorrow.”

“Yay! Are you back together then?”

“Nope! But this is my chance and obviously I have to look the part. I mean it’s a piano concert and he is going to be amazing and I want the whole night to be amazing so for starters I need a tux.” Connor explains as he rummages through his fathers closet.

“Fair enough. Do you have a ticket?”

“I NEED A TICKET” Connor exclaims.

“Okay calm down, I’ll get you one tomorrow on the way to work. Right now pass me that tux, I need to iron it.” He pulls out his arm to retrieve the tux.

“Thanks dad!”

“No problem. Now go to bed, you need your beauty sleep and that’s an order!”

“Dad its only half six” Connor points out.

“Oh… well dinner then bed”

“Deal” Connor nods his head in agreement.

“No! dinner, homework, TV, then bed” His father nods.

Connors chuckles before heading down to the kitchen.

***  
“Dad come on we need to go!” Connor calls nervously.

“Its half four and the concert doesn’t start until sox. Hold your horses son.” His father calls back.

“Yes but the seats are not allocated and I need a front row seat. Jude might see me then. Come on I though you ironed the suit jacket last night?”

“Not quite. I ironed the trousers and the shirt but then Game of Thrones was on and it needed my full attention.” Connor smiles in response. “Okay its ready, pop it on and then I think we are ready.”

Connor pulls the jacket on and grins at his father.

“Son, you look so handsome”

“Thank you” Connors smiles grows that little bit wider. “Right lets go”

Connors father drives him to the Town hall and with a quick good bye Connor rushes inside. Unfortunately for him he misses the step up into the hall, trips and falls flat on his face.

“Ow” Connor winces. Slowly he picks himself up and brushes his tux down before someone calls out to him.

“Connor?” He turns around and comes face to face with Taylor, Daria and Benjy, all suppressing the urge to laugh at his epic fail of an entrance.

Taking his embarrassment in his stride, Connor walks up to them.

“Hey guys” He smiles

“What are you doing here?” Benjy asks.

“I’m here to see Jude” This statement is followed by silence as Connor looks from Benjy to Daria and then finally Taylor who almost nods in acceptance to his declaration. “So are you guys thinking of sitting at the front?”

“Yeah” The three say in unison.

“Cool. Do you mid if I sit with you?”

“No problem” replies Taylor, an accepting smile growing across her face.

With that, they all head down to the front of the hall and take their seats ready for the concert.

***  
Moments later the lights dim and the curtains open, revealing Jude in a stunning black tux and a grin on his face. As the audience applaud, Jude takes his seat at the piano and begins with a piece by Einaudi. 

The concert continues without a hiccup. Each piece is perfect and every member of the audience is stunned by Jude’s performance so much so that their eyes remain glued to him and his piano. Connor stays staring at Jude's eyes the whole time. He watches the way they close when the piece slows and how they squint so tightly as each piece comes to a climax and their final release at the end of the concert. The silence lasts for a second before the audience erupts into applause, all standing up to their feet to praise the prodigy. Jude gets up from his stool and make his way to the edge of the stage where he takes a bow. Connor lets out a wolf whistle, grabbing Jude's attention who stops mid bow and stares.

Their moment is interrupted by the introduction of Mrs P onto the stage, thanking the audience for their time and then thanking Jude for his mesmerising performance and then the two of the walk off stage together. Suddenly the lights of the hall are turned back on and member of the audience start to file out. Connor stays in his seat.

“Good luck mate” Benjy leans down and whispers into Connors ear before heading out hand in hand with Daria.

“I hope it works out for you two” Taylor pats him on the shoulder before heading out of the hall herself.

Slowly Connor takes a deep breath and heads towards the stage door. He takes a moment to compose himself before pulling it open. Immediately he is hit with a wall of noise before he realises that Jude is with his family, celebrating the success of the night. Connor can’t ruin that so instead he quietly closes the door and waits. He waits and waits and waits before giving in, assuming that Jude has gone home with his family to continue the celebrations there. 

He makes his way towards the exit but something stops him in his tracks. It’s the sound of the piano. Immediately he recognises the piece as Grow Old With Me by Tom Odell. Connor turns around to see Jude sitting at the piano, exactly like how he first met him. He can’t help but smile as he makes his way onto the stage and joins Jude at the piano, the ease of playing together coming so naturally that Jude doesn’t even flinch when Connor comes near.

They finish the piece together, both of them smiling down at the piano. Slowly Connor turns his head at the same time as Jude so that their eyes meet.

“Hi” Jude speaks first.

“Hi” Connor replies.

For a moment they just smile at each other.

“You were incredible tonight.”

“Thank you. Thank you for coming.”

“Jude I’m so sorry.” Jude's face fall at the sound of Connors apology. “I never wanted to hurt you.”

Jude simply nods in reply.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Connor pleads.

“I don’t know” Jude keeps his gaze towards the piano keys. “I don’t know Connor! What happens if I do? You said yourself, you don’t do relationships and I don’t think I can handle just being your friend, watching you go on different dates every week.”

Connor continues to stare at Jude.

“Look, I think I better go” Jude gets up to leave.

“I love you” 

“What?” Jude stops

“I love you prodigy and I want to be with you” Connor shrugs.

Jude smiles and sinks back down onto the piano stool.

“I love you too” They both smile at each other before leaning in for kiss. It doesn’t last very long but it doesn’t need to. The puzzle is complete and that’s all that counts. Slowly, they pull part, resting against each others foreheads.

“So will you be my boyfriend prodigy?” Connor asks, biting his lower lip.

“I suppose so” Jude chuckles. “Yeah, yes I will.” They lean in for another kiss before pulling apart, returning their attention to the piano to do what they do best.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini !!!! THE END, THANK YOU FOR READING !!!


End file.
